


The evening before

by Aeris444



Series: Let's have cake together [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival wants more intimacy with Merlin





	The evening before

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Percival looked at Merlin. He was lying with his head on Percival’s lap. A gesture of intimacy that Percival cherished for what it was worth.

In the past months, Merlin and him had grown closer. Percival knew about Merlin’s past and what he had to endure with his boyfriend who couldn’t understand what being asexual means. Merlin knew about Percival’s past and his hesitations, his doubts about what he wanted, what he felt.

Though, things were left unsaid. What exactly they were comfortable with. It was an everyday dance of back and forth to learn about the other and about oneself. Sometimes it was frustrating, frightening even. In the end, though, it made them closer and deepened the trust between them.

Percival let his hand caress Merlin’s hair as he knew how much his boyfriend loved that. Merlin kept his eyes on the television. It was the last episode of Dr Who and nothing could distract Merlin from Dr Who. Percival himself wasn’t such a die hard fan and his mind was currently occupied with something else.

It wasn’t the first time they spent the evening together but until now, they had never slept together. In the last weeks, Percival had started craving that new intimacy between them. He wanted to hold Merlin, to feel him close when he fell asleep and to see him first thing when he woke up. Though, he had never dared to ask, unsure of what Merlin was comfortable with, not wanting to risk their relationship…

Time was passing by, though, and they were closer than even… Perhaps it was the right time to ask?

As the episode ended, Merlin shifted slightly in Percival’s lap and turned on his back to look at his boyfriend.

“What’s bothering you? I could hear you thinking during half of the episode.”

“Sorry, didn’t want to disturb you…”

“Percy… Stop being an idiot and tell me.”

Merlin slowly stood up and sat next to Percy.

“Merlin… I… It’s just that…”

Percival sighed, frustrated by his inability to voice his concerns.

“Stay tonight?” he finally asked.

Merlin just smiled and put a kiss on Percy’s cheek.

“You’re truly an idiot.”

***

When Percival woke up, Merlin was lying with his head on his torso. It felt so great Percival only hoped to wake up like this everyday.


End file.
